


The protector

by Kurerufox



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Choking, Desperation, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, From Sex to Love, G Callen Needs a Hug, Gang Violence, M/M, Multi, Porn with some plot, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub G Callen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: G Callen has killed the man who tortured and shot his partner Sam Hanna before leaving him for dead, unfortunately for him the man was unarmed and a crew of journalists with cameras were filming, so G is sent to prison, only this time, there's nothing Hetty or anyone else can do about it as the governor wants to make an example out of him.He gets no special treatment and finds himself sent to prison, in general population... He knows he'll be lucky to last a week, being a cop but also a former DEA, CIA and FBI agent and having sent many of the criminals he was about to join behind the bars himself.Another prisoner takes an interest in him, a man called Negan who in a strange way reminds him of his ex-partner Sam Hanna, even though they are nothing alike.
Relationships: G Callen/Negan (Walking Dead), G Callen/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The protector

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so please forgive my mistakes (or even better, correct them!) :)
> 
> Also, I'm not exactly familiar with the way prisons are orchestrated... so bear with me and I'll try to keep it as believable as possible! ;P
> 
> Please mind the tags and tell me if some are missing, I'll add them.

The guard led prisoner G Callen to his new cell and left him to meet his new cellmate with his blanket and personal effects in his arms. G's cellmate looked like a cool guy, getting him a non-hostile cellmate had been the only thing Hetty had been able to do for him, she knew the warden and he had promised to do his best to keep an eye on her agent and keep him safe, even though that was a promise all of them knew he could not keep. 

-"Hi, I'm Francis." The guy introduced himself to G offering his hand.

-"G." The man nodded.

-"I've got the low bunk, you take the top." Continued the man as he looked at him half wary half ready to fight for the bed. G shrugged his shoulders and replied:

-"No problem." The man nodded again.

-"So, what are you in for?"

-"Murder."

-"Deserved?"

-"More than."

-"Good. I'm in for murder too. And the sonofabitch deserved it too." Francis looked out the window. "So... life?"

-"Yeah." Replied Callen suddenly realising he was going to finish his life between these four walls and feeling a heavy weight take a permanent place on his shoulders.

-"Well, we'll have time to get to know each other then!" The man chuckled, a sad look on his face as he went back to sit on his bed and picked up the book he was reading.

-"Yeah, I guess so." Replied the agent feeling like his breath had shortened with the limited space around him. He clenched his teeth as tears threatened to come up, swallowed and went to his bed.

The two men kept quiet for a while, then they went to eat lunch, Francis offered G to eat with him and he gladly accepted, definitely not in a hurry to make new friends.Later that day he was called to meet the warden who explained the rules to him, then said that he was sorry but that his hands were tied and there was nothing he could do to help Callen in any way. He had just managed to put him in a block where no prisoners had been put there by his care, which in Callen's opinion wasn't much comfort since there was plenty of other places outside his cell-block where they could get to him anyhow. He thanked the guy anyway since he knew Hetty and looked sincere.

In the afternoon G and the rest of his cell-block were allowed to go outside, Callen needed air, not Francis so he went by himself, ready to face whichever criminal wanted him dead for catching him. He walked warily across the corridors and larger spaces, the presence of guards hardly reassured him, he knew what was lurking in the shadow of a sleeve or a pocket, home-made weapons for a painful and slow death. Why did he have to kill that bastard? Why was he so emotional when it came to Sam? He lost his train of thoughts as his instinct went on alert. Men were starting to gather around him, like jackals around a prey, at a distance but slowly closing in. G was ready to fight for his life but he'd rather have the guards close to stop the fight at some point and get him to the infirmary if needed, he would also need to get a weapon from one of his attackers to defend himself, he looked around to see where the best place to hold his ground would be and started walking that way, but then everything went fast, a man bumped into him from one side and another tripped him up on the other, making him loose his balance and plunge forward where another two men caught him swiftly, another gagged him and they all carried him away quietly while the men at the back created a distraction.

In less than a minute Callen found himself in an empty workshop, well, almost empty aside from the eight angry and also, unfortunately for him, rather happy looking guys staring at him. The two men holding him were strong and no matter how much G had struggled, they had not let go an inch, so he tried to relax, breathe though his nose, focus and stay strong, he would not beg or crumble before these lowlifes. A first man stepped towards him and said:

-"Fucking cop!" He punched G in the stomach and stepped back. Callen tried to catch his breath before the next man stepped over but to no avail. The second guy punched him in the jaw, the third in his head right after because G was bent over and apparently he could not wait to punch him. After that G lost count of the blows and were they landed too quickly. Within minutes he found himself curled on the floor gasping for air and holding his hand protectively over his head, groaning in pain but not begging for them to stop.

Hands landed on his lower back and hauled him upwards, before he could comprehend what was happening and react, G's trousers were pulled down along with his underwear and hands were holding him in a rather risky position. He would have screamed and insulted the men if only for the dirty piece of clothing stuffed in his mouth. He struggled in his restraints, when did they bind his hands behind his back?

-"Time to fuck a pig guys!" Said a joyful voice behind him, G shivered as he felt something press between his ass-cheeks, no matter how much he pulled and pushed, thrashed and tried to move his arms or legs, he was pinned, hands all over him. The limb pressed harder and G winced.

-"This is gonna hurt pig!" And it did. Searing pain coming from his lower spine and spreading all over his body, he screamed in his gag, the intruder kept on pushing himself in and the pain increased, around him the other men were clearly enjoying watching him suffer and there was nothing he could do about it but try to endure. Tears ran down his face, out of pain and rage but a part of him was telling him he deserved this for being such an idiot and killing that man. He closed his eyes wishing his fist time with a man could have been different, could have been with Sam. He chuckled to himself thinking that his partner most probably had a bigger cock than the son of a bitch presently inside him and that he would most probably have been in pain for their first time together.

-"Well boys... what's going on here?" Said a low voice with a dangerous undertone. All the men around G moved an he opened his eyes to see what the commotion was about. With his upper body pinned on the floor and his head pressed down by a hand, G only managed to see a tall and dark-haired figure standing at the door. The man inside him had frozen and G finally managed to catch his breath.

-"Negan, sir." Finally said one of the men. The tall figure walked towards them like a cat. "We're only taking a piece of this pig sir. Showing him around." The man chuckled but stopped as soon as he noticed that the tall man was not laughing.

-"He's all yours if you want to break him sir." Said the man inside G as he withdrew himself.

-"Well it's a little _too fucking late for that_ now... isn't it?" Asked Negan with a dark tone, pointing at the man's penis.

-"We've... we've only just started sir... he's still tight... try him you'll see!" Replied the man with a shivering voice and G felt like vomiting. The tall man was now close enough for him to look at him and G understood straight away what was the man's status in this prison: Alpha, dominant, in charge. Said man looked at the rapist and said:

-"Get out of my fucking sight right now, before I do something that will add to my time here."

-"Yes Negan. Sorry sir." Within seconds the man had vanished from the room. Negan turned to G and signalled for the men holding him to pull him upwards and on his knees. He observed Callen silently and the agent did the same, this man was definitely not as big as Sam, but his was towering above all the men in the room by his sheer presence, G hated to admit it to himself but a part of him was in awe.

-"You really look fucking cute you know." Said Negan with a grin. "With these pretty blue eyes..." He came closer to G and the latter tried to pull backwards. "Shush shush now. No use trying to get away G, you're in prison remember?" Callen frowned, the man knew who he was already, he was definitely well-informed. "Now I'm gonna take that gag off and you're gonna stay extra-quiet. Is that fucking understood agent Callen?" His voice was low and quiet but G shivered nonetheless for he believed this man was more dangerous than he looked. He nodded. "Good boy." The gag was thrown away and Callen stayed silent. "So..." Said Negan. "I'm gonna keep this one for myself." He said to the other men.

-"But Negan some guys in cell-block five are offering an insane amount of money to have him killed... just so you know..." Said a guy before deciding to count the dust at his feet.

-"Do I fucking look like I need money?" Asked Negan to G. The agent shook his head no to play along. "You see? Even he fucking knows that!" Continued Negan looking at the man. "Go get me Milton and come back with him." He finally said.

-"Yes sir. Right away Negan." Replied the man before hurrying out.

-"Now..." He turned back to G lowered his body to get his mouth close to his ear and whispered: "I'm gonna make you mine Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Callen." Callen frowned deeper even though he wanted to keep up appearances he was shaken to his core, how in hell did this guy know his full name? Negan smirked as he stepped back, visibly happy to see the unsettled look on Callen's face. "I'm gonna make you mine and you'll have my protection..." He slowly walked behind G and the agent growled:

-"I don't need your protection." The tall man chuckled and continued his speech:

-"But to do that, I need people to know that I've claimed you as my property..." He grasped G's bottom and rubbed it.

-"Get the fuck off me or I swear I'll scream and get those guards in here faster than... ghh!?!" A strong hand coming from behind was choking him, G struggled and gaped looking at Negan warily.

-"Did I or did I not tell you to keep extra-fucking-quiet G?" The hand pulled his upper-body backwards in an awkward position that was only sustainable because the two goons were holding him by the arms. "Are you gonna keep quiet now agent Callen?" G was suffocating and needed air. He nodded. "Don't fucking mess with me boy or you'll regret it." Finally said Negan before releasing him. G took deep breath and coughed as his body was once again handled and bend at the waist.

-"No..." Was all he said in a raspy voice, body pinned on the floor anew, arse up in the air offered to the tall man. He tried to relax because he knew fighting was useless but also because a part of him wanted to know what it would feel like to be taken by such a man, powerful and in charge, a man that reminded him of his partner in a way.

-"Now, good news for you agent Callen!" Negan slapped his ass and G jolted. "I'm gonna use lube, say: thank you master for not making me bleed." G managed to crane his head enough to the side to look into the man's eyes before he replied:

-"Fuck you rapist!" Slap! Another heavy hand landed on his bottom and G flinched, gasping at the sharp pain.

-"No, fuck you Callen." Negan chuckled and started pressing his cock inside his captive. The pain felt worse than previously and G gaped silently, breath caught in his throat.

-"This is gonna hurt really bad pig!" Said one of the man and all of then chuckled.

-"Negan's got the biggest cock of us all boy, he's gonna rip you a new one!" Said another.

-"You're gonna cry copper, beg for you mama!" Said a third.

-"His cock's even bigger than Joseph's black mamba." Said another as he pulled on G's hair to make him look at the black guy currently stroking his huge member in front of them. Callen wanted to ignore them but the pain he was currently getting from his virgin hole was forcing him to believe them, Negan was definitely bigger than his previous rapist, much bigger. The tall man pushed himself a bit deeper and this time G could not hold a yelp, his entire body tried to escape the attack and he whined, tears coming to his eyes in spite of himself once again. G knew he was not a wimp, he could tolerate more pain than most people but this was entirely different, too intimate a pain, something he had not been trained for.

-"Breathe agent Callen." Said Negan. "Don't fucking pass out on me now!" He pressed his humongous cock a bit deeper and G cried out:

-"It... fucking hurts!" He wanted to ask the man to slow down or take it easy but knew better. Around him the men were ecstatic. "You fucking sick bastards..." His voice faltered as Negan started rocking back and forth and G needed air again, mouth gaping, eyes wide open, body shivering with overwhelming sensations.

-"Breathe G, breathe and push out." Whispered the man to his ear, his warm body bent over his back. G wanted to hate him but as he pushed out he found that it eased his pain and helped him breathe, he tried to concentrate on these two actions and forget the rest. Not so slowly but surely after a few more thrusts Negan was buried inside him completely and suddenly Callen's mind went to a direction he had not expected, following his body's awakened needs: he wanted more. More of that feeling of being filled and owned. This is sick but this is what I deserve, to be punished and humiliated thought G instead of admitting that he probably just wanted to be dominated because the thought made him uneasy.

-"Harder." He said. It was just above a whisper and none of the men around reacted to G's demand, but somehow Negan heard it. He bent his body over, enveloping G's shorter frame completely and said to him in a low husky voice:

-"What's that boy? Do you want to ask something from your new master?" Callen turned his head and found his face inches away from Negan's, his eyes were devouring him, their shiny glow made him feel small and powerless, the smirk on his face made him want to kiss him or beg for it. He whined in spite of himself, the tall man was still fucking him at a steady pace and he could not think properly, old desires resurfacing, ancient fantasies he had wanted to bury, his unrequited desire for Sam, his need to feel him inside, him or another. When Negan started caressing his body sensually, when all the other hands disappeared, leaving just him and Negan, G felt the need grow inside him: he wanted this man to fuck him roughly, to take him like a piece of thrash, a useless orphan, an incompetent agent, a man that had let all of his friends down because he couldn't control his emotions. He wanted him to punish him violently, to hurt him and make him feel good. He was lost to his rational mind.

-"Fuck me harder master." He said, he wanted to hurt, to be punished and feel numb afterwards. He had called the man master... This would be his new life from now on, he was willing to accept it at this very moment because he needed a release of some sort, a part of him knew it too but his mouth had already spoken, he would probably regret it later, he knew that too. He sobbed silently at his inability to control himself again, wondered if it had something to do with these desires and fantasies he had never given in to. Now he was being forced and a part of him liked it. I'm fucked was the last thought to cross his mind.

-"Hear that guys? Agent Callen wants his master to fuck him harder! The boy's asked politely... should we reward him with a hard fuck?" As he asked his audience Negan picked up his pace just a notch and G let out a few moans in spite of himself. "Oh, you're fucking sensitive aren't you G?" He asked in a low voice as the rest of the men all raised their hands up to vote for a harder fuck.

-"Go on Negan, show that cop what a hard prison fuck is!" Said one of the men enthusiastically, the rest of them agreed. G opened his eyes when he felt something wet on his face, he realised with disgust that one of the men had wanked himself and spiled his cum all over his head. He groaned and tried to wipe his face on the floor.

-"Alright boys, we have a total majority on this vote, a hard fuck it is!" G felt the man readjust his position and grasp at his hips with his strong warm hands. "I'm gonna fuck you up Callen." Negan's voice was husky, G shivered and whined softly, the Alpha male attitude was definitely turning him on. Then Negan started moving faster, pushing and pulling G's body to thrust into him, his two thumbs keeping his cheeks apart and his fingers digging into the flesh of his pelvis as he manoeuvred G's body back and forth harshly. Despite the fact that he was supposed to stay quiet, G started making more and more audible sounds and loud gasps, his body was writhing and arching as Negan hammered into him like a brute, just like he needed.

-"Yes... fuck me... fuck me hard... master..." Callen sobbed, definitely loosing all control, he had closed his eyes again, he wanted to see Sam's face, to imagine he was having sex with him but all he could see was Negan's face. Damn! Negan's eyes, his smirk, his Alpha attitude and his big cock, his husky voice whispering in his ear... G opened his eyes and turned around when he felt hands moving his upper body backwards by pulling on his tied-up arms, his master held him in that position and resumed fucking him hard and fast, Callen yelped at the sensations the new position brought him and then gasped for air again, moans and whines coming out of his mouth as they pleased, he came and a sob escaped him as his body arched and shook with pleasure. Negan came soon after and made sure to do so inside Callen, he said:

-"Do you feel that agent Callen? That's my seed, marking you as my new fuck-toy." But G wasn't there any more, he had passed out.


End file.
